<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe the Best Things... are Interrupted by Gus by FanFreak611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849388">Maybe the Best Things... are Interrupted by Gus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611'>FanFreak611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Mentions of Sex, Post-Episode: s05e10 Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, Romance, Shules, just some classic shenanigans, make out, no actual sex though this is a fairly clean fic, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their make out session is interrupted for the third time, Juliet decides to take Shawn up on his hotel room offer. Unfortunately, that same room is shared with Gus who had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor Shawn can't catch a break... or can he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton "Gus" Guster &amp; Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe the Best Things... are Interrupted by Gus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rewatched Extradition II and was struck with inspiration which resulted in me staying up until almost 1 writing this. I don't usually write stuff like this so it went a little out of my comfort writing zone but I still hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shawn!” Gus’ exasperated voice rang out as he stormed into their shared hotel room. </p>
<p>Shawn looked up, his head automatically turning towards the sound of his friend’s voice, a terrified expression on his face. His best friend couldn’t have picked a worse time to interrupt. Well, then again, the worst time probably would have been about 10 minutes prior, and most likely would have resulted in someone getting shot or in serious therapy. Still, the timing wasn’t ideal because, just seconds before, Shawn had been engaged in a passionate lip-lock with one very beautiful- and very naked- Juliet O’Hara. </p>
<p>After making out in multiple public spaces, the new couple had traveled to Shawn’s hotel room and promptly continued their make out, which eventually turned into a more private and intimate ordeal. Later, when they both finished, they snuggled up, enjoying each other’s presence before Shawn realized that he couldn’t- and more importantly, didn’t have to- keep his hands to himself and had reignited their make-out session. That is until Gus had so rudely interrupted.</p>
<p>“What is he doing here?” Juliet hissed, her head also turned towards the direction of Gus’ voice, her messy hair splayed across on the white sheets of Shawn’s bed. </p>
<p>Shawn didn’t have an answer to her question. Truth be told, he hadn’t given any thought to the possibility that Gus may come back to their shared hotel room. The two of them had a flight in four hours, having chosen to return a day early due to having had too much “vacation” time and if Shawn knew one thing about Gus, it was that the man always liked to be extra prepared. Even if it meant sitting in a terminal for three hours because security wasn’t as long as he had originally thought. Therefore the pseudo psychic had figured that he had at least two, maybe three, hours before he had to call Gus up and let him know that he would be missing their flight. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Shawn was mistaken. </p>
<p>“Shawn, so help me if you make me miss our flight because of this, I will not hesitate to leave you in Canada!” Gus yelled, thankfully having not chosen to begin searching for his best friend.</p>
<p>The psychic glanced down at the woman beneath him, the fear in his hazel eyes reflecting in her bright blue ones. Quickly, his mind formed a half baked plan and he rolled off of her, whispering that he would be right back before grabbing his clothes and frantically hopping into them. </p>
<p>Sending a glance over at Juliet, which lingered a little longer than normal due to her current state, he slipped through the curtain that separated his bedroom from the rest of the suite, being careful to keep the contents behind them hidden.</p>
<p>“Gus buddy!” He exclaimed, his arms spread as he tried to draw his best friend’s attention away from the bedroom. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Gus crossed his arms, an irritated look evident on his face. “Shawn, I told you to meet me at the airport an hour ago. I texted and called you like 30 times. I knew it was a bad idea to let you go see Despreaux off by yourself. What were you doing that was so important that you couldn’t answer your phone? And why is your shirt buttoned so weirdly?”</p>
<p>Shawn smirked privately to himself as he briefly thought about the real answer to those questions. Shaking himself back to attention, he simply shrugged. “Sorry dude, I was picking out my outfit for our trip home and you know that takes my full concentration. I have to look perfect just in case someone decides to film a documentary about planes and their passengers on our flight.” The lie came easily, mostly because it wasn’t entirely untrue. It was a strange habit that Shawn had developed early in his life which Gus constantly gave him flack for.</p>
<p>“Seriously? I can’t believe you still do that. Is that why you were three hours late on our way here? Who even is going to do a documentary about our flight?” </p>
<p>Shawn opened his mouth to respond but Gus cut him off, knowing his friend too well to let him answer. “Are you at least done packing yet? I can help if not.” </p>
<p>He began walking towards his friend's room causing Shawn’s eyes to widen and he frantically scrambled to block the other man’s path. “No!”</p>
<p>Gus stopped and arched an eyebrow in silent questioning.</p>
<p>Putting his hands in his pockets, Shawn did his best to appear nonchalant. “Actually, while I was picking out my outfit, I had a thought. We have this hotel room for another night so why not use it? I can exchange my ticket again and just fly home tomorrow. There are some things I’d like to do here and I know Despreaux would hate for his gift to be put to waste...”</p>
<p>Gus sighed. “I really don’t think the <i>convicted criminal</i> would mind if we left a day early. Besides, I was looking forward to going home and having a peaceful Sunday off with no murders for once.”</p>
<p>“And you still can! No need for both of us to stay right?” Shawn asked, slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and guiding him away from the thin divider that separated them and a compromisable Juliet. The reminder of what was waiting for him made him even more desperate to see Gus on his way. He loved his best friend but right now, getting back to Juliet seemed a little more important. “You can go ahead and catch that flight and I will stay here and fly in tomorrow.”</p>
<p>With a tilt of his head, Gus considered his options. “Well… okay, but don’t think I’m driving all the way to the airport again just to pick you up.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of asking,” Shawn replied, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open, simultaneously giving his partner a pat on the back. “Now, you don’t want to be late for your flight. Call me when you land okay?”</p>
<p>Gus nodded and was about to reply before Shawn spoke again, getting increasingly more eager to return to his previous engagement. “Great! See you later dude.”</p>
<p>With a final wave goodbye, Shawn shut the door and let out a sigh of relief before scrambling back to his bedroom. Flinging open the curtain, he grinned at the image of Juliet propped up on her elbows, just barely covered by a sheet. </p>
<p>“Some things you’d like to do here?” Juliet questioned, repeating what he said earlier with an amused smirk.</p>
<p>“More like someone.” Shawn chuckled, crawling back into the bed and positioning himself just above her. </p>
<p>Juliet hummed in agreement and tilted her head, capturing his lips with her own. He doubted he would ever get tired of this. </p>
<p>Trailing kisses across her cheek and down to her neck, he focused all his attention on memorizing the way her skin felt against his lips and cataloging all the little gasps she made. He could still barely believe that this was actually happening, that he had hooked up with Detective Juliet O’Hara after five years. He paused temporarily, his lips still pressed against her skin. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t want this to be just a hookup. He had waited too long and felt too strongly about her to just let this be it.</p>
<p>Pulling away from her neck, he gazed at her face, a grin tugging at his lips as he took in her features. Her eyes fluttered open as she came back to reality and she quickly mirrored his grin. He couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky.</p>
<p>“Since we’re staying another night, how about I take you to dinner?” He asked, resting his forehead against hers, adoration shining in his eyes. “I’ve heard Canada is the place for romance.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Juliet quickly pecked at his lips before responding. “Dinner sounds great.” She paused as if pondering something crucial and Shawn couldn’t help but think how absolutely adorable she was. “Though... we do have some time before dinner. I guess we’ll have to find some way to pass the time.”</p>
<p>With a wolfish grin, Shawn went in for another kiss. “I have a few ideas.”</p>
<p>When they broke apart, she placed a hand on his chest and began idly playing with the buttons on his shirt. “I’d be more than happy to hear those ideas but it, unfortunately, seems like you’re at a disadvantage now that you had to put your clothes back on. I think you need someone to help you even the playing field.” Her lip quirked up, playfulness dancing in her eyes.</p>
<p>Shawn just grinned in response before recapturing her lips, all thoughts of Gus and dinner and relationships melting away. After all, he could spend the next few hours thinking about how exactly Gus would respond to learning the truth, or he could spend them letting Juliet know exactly how much he cared about her and he was perfectly content on focusing on the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>